


Первые ноты

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sherlock and his violin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Он не был готов играть, ещё нет.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Первые ноты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788770) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Шерлок держал свою скрипку вертикально и расслабленно, положив её нижний край себе на ногу. Он не был готов играть, ещё нет. Вместо этого он провёл смычком по струнам, не издав ни звука.

На другом конце комнаты Джон поднял голову, привлечённый этим движением. Он неуверенно улыбнулся Шерлоку и повернулся, чтобы продолжить распаковывать книги.

Интересно. Большинство людей сделали бы замечание или, что ещё хуже, попросили бы его сыграть. Джон заинтересовался скрипкой, точнее, тем, как Шерлок держит скрипку, но, казалось, был бы доволен в любом случае, сыграет он или нет.

Необычно. И довольно уютно в том смысле, к которому Шерлок не привык.

Он не мог припомнить времени, когда ему не хотелось играть на скрипке. Он понимал, что такое время должно было быть − вероятно, в детстве он просто об этом не задумывался − но это не имело значения. Звуки, которые издавала скрипка, внешний вид инструмента, то, что он почувствовал, когда она впервые оказалась в его руках − вот и всё. Это была одна из немногих вещей в его жизни, происхождение которых он не понимал и не очень-то хотел понимать. Этого было достаточно. Скрипки было достаточно.

Двоюродный дедушка, который слушал его самого в детстве, подарил ему первую скрипку и оплатил первые уроки. У Шерлока сохранились только два четких воспоминания о нём: как старик слушал, действительно слушал, когда он, будучи малышом, говорил о скрипке; и как тот играл на своей собственной скрипке в тот день, как раз перед тем, как подарить Шерлоку его первый инструмент.

Он всё понял. Это было так же чудесно, так же успокаивающе, как и сама скрипка. Да и никто другой его не понимал, даже Майкрофт. Родители, конечно же, не были в восторге от того, как он быстро прогрессировал. Его первые учителя называли его вундеркиндом, и это дарило им идеи. Но Шерлок, несмотря на то, что всегда любил играть на скрипке, был не более послушен в этом отношении, чем в любом другом. Он наслаждался аплодисментами, восхищением, но и не любил, когда ему говорили, что играть, что делать, как действовать. Он предпочитал свою собственную музыку и научился сам выбирать себе аудиторию.

Прежде всего и всегда он играл для себя. Он редко играл для других, если только это не требовалось для маскировки или для развлечения.

А теперь рядом был Джон Ватсон. И к своему большому удивлению, Шерлок обнаружил, что ему вовсе не противно от мысли, что Джон послушает его игру.

Необычно. Неожиданно. Достойно расследования.

Еле заметно улыбнувшись своему новому соседу по квартире, Шерлок поднял скрипку и смычок в правильное положение и начал играть.


End file.
